


Whispers

by CurrentlySimping



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Female Harry Potter, Gen, Harry is a trans girl, Wordcount: 0-100, although it isn't mentioned, voldemort is barely metioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:47:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23887693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CurrentlySimping/pseuds/CurrentlySimping
Summary: She fucking hated- no disliked whispers.
Relationships: None
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	Whispers

It started with a whisper, a  _ whisper,  _ a buggering fucking whisper, she decidedly started to  _ hate _ \- no hate is too strong of a word-  _ dislike _ whispers.

(Then again, at this point she wasn’t even born.)

( ~~ Goes to show how much she dislikes whispers ~~ .)

Now, normally people don’t dislike things before they’re born,  ~~or more accurately before they even exist~~.

Plus whispers were just whispers, right? 

They can’t be  _ that _ bad.

(Can they?)

Well, sometimes they can.

Like a whisper about a new, more powerful Dark Lord; Or a whisper about a child- the chosen one- destined to kill. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, I'm new here, so constructive criticism would be highly appreciated.  
> Btw I have a lot of names for Harry and I can't decide which one to choose so if you like to comment one :)
> 
> P.s (this is most likely gonna be apart of a series.)
> 
> P.p.s (Have a good day/night/evening/afternoon! :D)


End file.
